This invention relates generally to turbomachinery, and specifically to turbine flow path components for gas turbine engines. In particular, the invention relates to cooling techniques for airfoils and other gas turbine engine components exposed to hot working fluid flow, including, but not limited to, rotor blades and stator vanes, platforms, blade outer air seals (BOAS), shrouds and compressor and turbine casings, combustor liners, turbine exhaust assemblies, thrust augmentors and exhaust nozzles.
Gas turbine engine performance depends on the balance between pressure ratios and core gas path temperatures and the related effects on service life and reliability due to stress and wear. This balance is particularly relevant to gas turbine engine components in the compressor, combustor, turbine and exhaust sections, where active cooling may be required to prevent damage due to high gas path temperatures.